According to the architecture specification of Machine-To-Machine (M2M) in related art, when a resource of a designated type has been established successfully, a success message is responded to an initiator. However, in the special case where a “location management” resource is established, the resource of “container” type required to be established synchronously by the register CSE possibly fails to be established, for example, because of insufficient storage space at that time. In this case, the location data of a specific node acquired from a location server has nowhere to be stored.
An M2M communication network consists of various M2M nodes and a bear-network. M2M nodes, served as physical devices, achieve M2M services by means of the communication among the logical units therein. One M2M node includes an Application Entity or a Common Service Entity. The Application Entity (AE) is a logical unit for implementing actual M2M applications. The Common Service Entity (CSE) is a logical unit for managing the AE and the M2M node and providing serving for the AE.
An AE needs to register on a CSE to be served by the CSE. For example, the CSE, here known as a register CSE of the AE, sends data to another AE or CSE. Moreover, since various CSEs can provide different services, one CSE may register on another CSE to be served by said another CSE, which is also known as a register CSE for the former CSE.
An AE or CSE at any node can send a request to its register CSE for requesting location information of a specific M2M node. The register CSE can obtain the location information of nodes from network.
The AE or CSE sends a request for establishing a “location management” resource to the register CSE. The “Location management” refers to a type of resource, which contains a series of parameters related to obtaining of location information, e.g., an identification of the node whose location information needs to be obtained, a period for obtaining location information, and so on. Then, the AE or CSE establishes a “target node identification” attribute in the “location management” resource to store the identification of the node whose location information needs to be obtained. When the “location management” resource is established, the register CSE synchronously establishes a “container” type resource for storing the obtained location information data. At the same time, a “location container” attribute is established in the “location management” resource for storing the address of the “container” type resource, thereby associating the “location management” resource with the “container” resource.
According to the existing architecture specification of M2M, when a resource of a designated type has been established successfully, a success message is responded to an initiator. However, in the special case where a “location management” resource is established, the resource of “container” type required to be established synchronously by the register CSE possibly fails to be established. In the process of the related art, the registered CSE will not inform whether the “container” resource has been established successfully to the AE or CSE which initiates to establish the resource. Moreover, once the “container” resource fails to be established, there is no subsequent operation to maintain the establishment of the “container” resource. In this case, even if storage space has been available after the location data of a designed node is obtain from a location server, it is possible that the location data have nowhere to be stored.
At present, no effective solutions are proposed to solve the problem in the related art that the location data often fails to be stored in a register CSE.